User talk:JacktheBlack
I was wondering about the info i had on the longshot trivia. was that bad to add about the fun stuff. (gore) ? sorry It's been a while when I read the book, i thought he said he had a tutor, what was it? Sorry, user:JosephFrost0304 Are you serious? All ready! A new book! Anvil Gate! I knew the Lambent were coming for them! When does it come out? --Gearslover01 00:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) what? I'm just wondering....... What was wrong with the edits i did? I mean, I don't care, just, what was wrong with them?-user:JosephFrost0304 JosepFrost0304's Wikia discussion UBCSgame.wikia.com (Block log) . . JosephFrost0304 (Talk | contribs) unblocked GunFreak (Talk | contribs) (i'm un-blocking you.....Why? I don't even know. And you guys should know I checked in with gearsofwar.wikia.com and asking some one o come on a talk page is not spam, maybe you should check your facts.) I notice he failed to properly describe his question. What he meant was: Were someone to send the same message to some 20 people telling them to go on his site, would it be spam?. -- 'Forerun'' ' 02:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Joseph was banned from Resident Evil Wiki for multiple rule braking: Advertising to users, advertising in articles, sockpuppetry (Most recently a few weeks ago), editing userpages for abuse-related purposes. His ban will not be lifted, especially after he made articles about admins with the content being "some idiot".-- 'Forerun ' 15:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Something I'd like to look at Yeah i read the interview i'm really looking forward to getting my hands on a kantus figure. Cheers anyway :) .--Royal Theron 10:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Good news on getting the Comic, It's not great but its leading up to something good by the looks of it. --Royal Theron 16:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) okay. I understand. But there is a lot forerunner is not telling you. Don't bother asking him, he's gonna make it seem like i'm a worthless sack of crap. There is alot they did that would make you look down on them. And i UN banned both forerunner and gunfreak. I forgave them, by there both not the forgiving type. You don't have to worry about me here, as long as forerunner and gunfreak don't come here and start lipping of to me.-user:JosephFrost0304 :Such as when you abused your rights to ban people for editing without permission and giving the reason as "Removing content from pages"? There is a way for us to look up previous versions of pages, but I'll let you work that one out for yourself. Good day.-- 'Forerun ' 01:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, I UN-banned you, didn't I.-JosephFrost0304. P.S. And you and gunfreak said I started the role playing when it was already going on when i joned. Check Ltscott's archive and you'll see. Battles of the Locust-Human War In the box that lists the Battles of the Locust-Human war, the timeline stops at AE 14, with battles that take place in AE 15 listed within that year. In the list I think all the battles from the Siege of Jacinto take place in AE 15. Are you able to alter this? Id do it myself but I cant figure out how to. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 00:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) gears of war strategy guide do we have an article about the gears of war signature series. what about if we didnt i type just about every page or just go over the things it goes over. mutiplayer and campiagn charaters or just scan the the guide and add some details in the it explains in ---- Godlike xB3ASTx 04:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) gears of war What characters can you play as in multiplayer mode in gears of war?-JosephFrost0304 You can't play as baird?-JosephFrost0304 Wait, what is a cross wiki ban?-JosephFrost0304 Trivia Policy I think we need one. BuzzSawBill 04:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : I know we have policies, but we don't have any in writing on our policy pages. BuzzSawBill 17:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It looks like a good starting point. I say we adopt it and then modify it as we see fit. BuzzSawBill 18:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Battles : Mission to New Hope I just made a page on the Mission to New Hope Research Facility. I was trying to add this to the Battles box listing the Battles of the Locust-Human war, but I couldn't figure how to. Are you able to do this to or explain to me how I can? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 11:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) admin help i know you have loads of experience with adminship. can you help me with some tips. ive read them. dont make any sense. i know you can help. like to protect my pages. i cant. idk. i thought i could edit main page if i am a admin. i am a admin on another wiki. not this one. thanks..:) --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Locust-Human War commanders I noticed the message you left on the edit history for the Locust-Human War. I keep erasing it as I thought it makes the box look cluttered and messy and personally I thought it looked better without it, and the piece I keep removing could be put into Hoffman's profile rather than its current place. If you insist I leave it as you have it I will stop removing it but I just wanted to explain my point of view. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 17:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *As a compromise would you have it so that the name comes first? ''(Colonel Victor Hoffman, Director of Special Forces later Chief of Defense) rather than the other way around. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 20:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Dizzy is the part on dizzy's page about escaping escaping skorge and rescuing his family really true?....i apologize if this is a stupid question wow, again you have a lot of edits. I know I already said that before.-JosephFrost0304 *Wow, calm down. Just trying to be nice. Transliation I have been trying to translate the letters on Maria's and that one stranded's mug shot, it's just the Alphabet, like ABC DE FGH IJKLM NO PQ RSTU V WXYZ! What is that!?--Gearslover01 02:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) okay Okay good, and you know that Jailer Document schedule collectible? The one with one symbol and a bunch are below it? Well I just translated it, and it means something. Explosive: 5 6 2 3 9 6, Strong: 1 3 0 4 8 9, Some kind of fork or trident: 2 3 5 7 9 1, Ammo: 9 2 3 6 1 7, and Kryll: 0 6 7 5 3 8. It must be some inventory list or something.--Gearslover01 02:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Missions to Merrant Naval Base Is there any point in including both the first and second missions to Merrant Naval Base as part of the battles of the Locust-Human War? In the first one, the COG arrive at the base and discover the Imulsion tank without encountering any hostile forces, and in the second they fight feral dogs. To be listed as a battle of the Locust-Human war, shouldn't the combatants be COG/Stranded and Locust? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 14:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) * I think you misunderstood me. I wasnt suggesting that you merge them I was suggesting that you remove them (from the list of Battles of the Locust-Human War). I know they take place during the war's timeframe but neither of them involve the Locust, so they are more like COG expeditions and not battles of the war. Also I noticed that you reversed the edits I did to both missions and re-added the battle chart. I did this as the first isnt a battle because there is no fighting, the COG just go to the base and try and find Imulsion tank, and for the second, killing as few dogs isnt as battle either. If you disagree, how do you define a battle? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 18:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) If your going to keep them, then shouldn't you re-add the Stranded raid on Pelruan back to the list as well, as it takes place during the timeframe of the war? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 19:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) assistance hey sorry i havent been on this wikia. ive been busy. trying to play online some getting caught up in things. can you tell ne how to make a user box. its on your page. and everyone elses. it has a picture at the top has info about your weapons ranks etc etc. thanks. or can you make me one.? --Godlike xB3ASTx 19:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Vectes This is something Ive been wondering about. I noticed that a few pages seem to disagree about whether Vectes is in the South Islands. One says it is (Pelruan), one indicates it is (Gorasnaya), but I think in the past you have reversed one of my edits because you say it isnt. Can you clear up whether it is or it isnt? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 12:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Translated again I translated the language on the picture of the torture barge... it's PAIN. Who would have thought? I am going to try to translate others. --Gearslover01 01:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hope you are nice I got kicked off obliviowiki for editing a page Merry Christmas Hey Jack, Things have been pretty dull here. Not much has happened, but I did manage to cut down the wanted pages from 300 something to now it'll probably be around 85 or less when the log resets tomorrow. I removed a lot of dead red links (mostly from old User Talk Pages), but I've been holding this wiki together by the seams. Anyway, EightyOne hasn't been online for awhile, but he warned me of that happening about the same time you found out about your computer, and so things have pretty much been slow. I noticed you editing today and thought I'd give you a little update. Merry Christmas, BuzzSawBill 04:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) RE:So? Project-wise, I've been working on completely clearing out the Wanted Pages and removing every red link possible. Now that I've almost completed going through the red links that don't need articles, soon it's going to be time to start creating the articles that actually need creating. Other than that, it's business as usual: we need a January Article of the Month, the Gears of War 2 pages need cleaning up (among others), and we're sitting on the edge of our seats waiting for new material. BuzzSawBill 15:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Years to you as well I pray this one's a doozy (in a good way). BuzzSawBill 05:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's something I can live with. BuzzSawBill 05:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I Tried Hey, JTB I tried the "Emergence in Port Farrall" battle article but all I have so far is the template with some info filled.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada Locust Boat Great finds on the boats and the other images BuzzSawBill 16:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Red Link request Hey Jack, I'm still working on removing as many red link pages as I can, and I thought you should know that there are three on your user Page (Template:Military Terms, CAP, and MOUT). Since you are an active user and it is your User Page, I would like to ask you to do it rather than me just going in and doing without informing you. My goal is to try to get the wanted pages page below fifty, and I'm almost there. BuzzSawBill 04:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Voice Cast I've seen that before, and I admit I was surprised the first time that IMDB is so extensive. The one problem with it though is that I've searched up and down the credits, both there and in the game, and there is no one credited for voicing Skorge. BuzzSawBill 02:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it should be necessary because we have articles for most of the credited voices and characters, even if they were minor. Plus, do they even have names? I mean Patient #1 and COG Soldier would not be good names for articles. BuzzSawBill 03:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm... well, I don't see the harm then. BuzzSawBill 04:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gears of war 3 hey, any word on gears of war 3?.... i think its supposed to come out this month Gearsofwarfreak 07:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Gearsofwarfreak NO XBOX 360!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? I just read your page.(funny) but you said you don't have an xbox 360. you seriously need to do yourself a favor and get one the games are amazing. Check This Out http://kotaku.com/5457003/what-are-gears-of-war-characters-doing-in-my-lost-planet-2 :Trailer from IGN. --EightyOne (talk) 11:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Why Well, it's an interesting question. The reason that I came to Gearspedia was I was searching for information on New Hope, and I thought I'd see what I could do while I was around. I admit, I never expected to become an administrator within the first two months and the reason that I'm still around is because I do want this to be a great wiki. I suppose making me an administrator led me to having a vested interest in here is the shortest answer I can give. I'll admit that it gets a little hectic balancing it with real life, but it's not something I'm going to be giving up in the near future. BuzzSawBill 23:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Anvil Gate Cover http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51qizEzQaTL._SS500_.jpg Glad to be a part of this wikia hi thanks for letting me join i am a mayor gears of war fan and will help with editing thanks Calz2109 21:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) disruptive? How the hell was I being disruptive? I was making a page to ask a question, you obviously don't value your users opinions. Thanks for the info. I'll make sure to come back to you if I get stuck editing MaGiCa1 FiNg3rS 22:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC)